Incomplete Day Without You
by Yuuichi93
Summary: 4 Juli adalah hari ulang tahun Alfred, jadi sang American itu mengundang teman-temannya ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dan tak terkecuali, Canada. Birthday fict for Canada n' America :D


**A/N** : Yoo hoo~! This is a USxCanada brotherly fict, yo! Kenapa US di depan? Karena saya merasa dia lebih cocok jadi _seme_-nya! –_dibalang ember_- Ehem... Jadi, intinya, ini adalah semacam birthday fict for them X3 Walo sepertinya lebih banyak dalam POV Canada dan hari ini, tanggal 1 Juli adalah ultahnya Canada :P Well, happy reading! XD

**Desclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Incomplete Day without You

_BYUURR!_

"Hahaha! _Hero_ inilah yang masuk ke dalam air duluan!" seru pemuda berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah America.

"Oi, _baka_! Pakai _sunblock_ dulu, git!" seru England dari kejauhan, tetapi tampaknya America tidak menggubrisnya dan terus bermain air.

Hari ini para _nations_ di undang oleh America ke _Florida Beach_ miliknya untuk bersantai sekaligus menraktir mereka karena ia sedang berulang tahun tanggal 4 Juli hari ini. Negara-negara Axis dan Allies semuanya diundang, tentu saja tanpa maksud untuk berperang atau sebagainya. Selain itu, ia juga mengundang Lithuania, Greece, dan beberapa nation lainnya, tak terkecuali, kakaknya, Canada.

Italy sudah menuju pantai dengan semangat, dikejar oleh _penjaga setia_-nya, Germany. Japan juga mengikuti mereka untuk bergabung dengan America yang sudah duluan berada di air laut. England, sambil mendengus kesal karena kelakuan America yang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, berjalan ke arah laut bersama France yang terus menerus melontarkan ucapan tentang hal yang tidak penting. Russia, entah sedang iseng atau bagaimana, membopong China ke arah laut, sementara pemuda oriental itu sendiri meronta-ronta sambil berteriak-berteriak histeris- walau akhirnya ia diceburkan juga. Nations lainnya pun ada yang bermain di laut dan ada yang bermain _volley beach_.

Semuanya akhirnya sudah masuk ke laut dan dengan senang bermain. Tunggu! Semua? Biasanya di pantai, kalau ada yang bermain pasti ada yang menjaga barang kan? Nah, penjaga barang itu tak lain adalah Canada!

"... _Nee,_ Kumajiro. Kamu juga mau bermain?" tanyanya dengan suara yang kecil dan serak.

Beruang putih kesayangannya mendongak, "_...Dare_?"

"Canada _da yo_..." jawab Canada sedikit _sweatdropped_, walau sebenarnya ia sudah biasa. Beberapa saat kemudian, beruang putih itu menatap Canada dengan pandangan penuh arti. Canada tersenyum, "Kalau kau mau ikut bermain tidak apa kok. Aku akan menjaga barang-barang di sini," ujarnya.

Entah Canada salah lihat atau tidak, Kumajiro mengangguk padanya lalu berjalan dengan cepat(_baca: berlari_) ke arah lautan. Canada tertawa kecil. Sepertinya beruang putihnya itu memang sudah sedari tadi ingin masuk ke lautan. Canada lalu terdiam dan memandang ke arah lautan dengan senyuman hambar. Ia melihat teman-temannya bermain dengan bersemangat dan gembira.

Canada menghela nafas sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Betapa irinya ia pada mereka yang bisa bermain dengan bersemangat seperti itu. Disadari banyak orang dan tidak ada yang terlupakan seperti dirinya. Walau pun ia senang ia telah diundang oleh adiknya, entah kenapa ia tetap merasa kesepian. Ia memang bukan tipe yang pandai mencari teman. Walau pun ia punya teman, tidak lama kemudian mereka pun akan melupakannya. Hal itu selalu terjadi sepanjang waktu dan ia sudah terbiasa. Misalnya saja Cuba. Setelah kecelakaan saat Cuba salah mengira dirinya adalah America, persahabatan mereka bertumbuh, tetapi, saat ia mampir ke Kuba sesuai permintaannya, Cuba pun sudah melupakan dirinya dan lagi-lagi salah mengira dirinya adalah America.

Canada memejamkan matanya. Andai saja ia lebih percaya diri. Andai saja ia lebih berani dari ini. Andai saja suaranya dapat mencapai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Andai saja... Andai saja ada orang yang menyadari keberadaannya.

_SPLASH!_

Canada terlonjak kaget karena tersiram air dan segera membuka matanya. Di depannya adalah adiknya, America.

"Hei, Canada! Aku mengundangmu ke sini bukan untuk tidur, _bro_!" ujar America sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya, bergaya seakan-akan ia marah, "Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami untuk bersenang-senang?"

Canada merasa kaget, "E... Eh... tapi... barangnya..."

America menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Barang?" Ia lalu tertawa, membuat Canada kebingungan, "Bro! Ini pantai pribadiku! Kau masih khawatir akan ada yang mencuri barang-barang kita?" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya, membuat wajah Canada bersemu merah karena malu. America lalu meregangkan tubuhnya, "Ngh! Ayolah, Canada. Kau tidak ingin melewatkan hari ulang tahunku tanpa diriku kan?" ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Canada, yang masih tertegun, langsung menyadarkan dirinya dan ia lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kupikir kau benar."

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum," ujar America dengan datar.

Canada mendongak, "Ap... apa?"

"HEI! Akhirnya kau tersenyum, bro! HAHAHA! Baguslah! Akhirnya hero ini dapat membuatmu tersenyum!" ujar Alfred lantang sambil tertawa dengan bangga. Canada terlihat bingung, ia lalu melihat America membuang mukanya, "Daritadi kamu terlihat cemberut terus sih... dan kau terlihat bosan, jadi..." America lalu terdiam. Bingung memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak.

Akhirnya, ia kembali memandang Canada, "Pokoknya hari ini tidak akan lengkap tanpamu, bro!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Kedua mata Canada melebar. Jadi daritadi America memperhatikannya walau ia sedang berada di laut? Canada lalu tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat senang. Senang sekali!

"_Thank you_..." bisiknya pelan.

"Heh? Kau ngomong apa?" tanya America yang akhirnya menghentikan pidato tidak jelasnya.

Canada menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

America merasa bingung, tetapi lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Canada menatapnya kaget, "Ayo! Kita bermain di laut!" ajak America sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah lautan.

Canada lalu tersenyum, "Okay!" serunya sambil tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan America.

Kedua kakak adik itu lalu berlari ke arah laut dengan bergandengan tangan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh America sekarang, Canada merasa sangat senang dan... terharu. Walau dunia melupakan dirinya, ia yakin adik kembarnya itu akan selalu mengingat dirinya.

"Hei, Al," panggil Canada, menggunakan _human name_ milik America. America lalu menoleh ke arah dirinya, melambatkan lari mereka. "_Happy birthday_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

America lalu nyengir, "_Thanks, bro_! Memang sudah terlambat, tapi… _Happy birthday_, Matt!"

**END**

* * *

**A/N** : Phew… Fictnya sudah selesai, hei! Hei! Hei! Heii! Hei kawaaan…! –_kok jadi nyanyi sih?_- Yak, kurasa bisa dibilang ini adalah birthday fict untuk Alfred sekaligus Matthew. Um… walo tidak terlihat jelas yah? –_grins geje-ly_- So there you have it! USxCanada brotherly fict~ Sorta… hehe…

Oh, ya. Buat catatan saja. Ultah Matthew itu 1 Juli dan Alfred 4 Juli. Hehe... Padahal tanggalnya lain tapi kenapa mereka disebut kembar yah? 0.0'' Oh well… Himaruya-sensei memang aneh… -_dihajar fans_-

Thanks for reading! Mind to Review? :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMAKE**

"Hei, America. Siapa dia?" tanya France.

"Siapa dia, aru?"

England mengernyitkan dahinya, "Masa kau mengundang orang tidak dikenal kemari, git?"

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya tapi..." Japan berpikir, "Maaf, sepertinya aku lupa."

Canada sedikit tertohok mendengar komentar-komentar dari teman-temannya, tetapi ia yakin bahwa Alfred masih mengingat dirinya

Canada menoleh ke arah America, "He-Hei... America?"

America lalu menoleh ke arah dirinya, "Hmm? Eh? Kenapa kau menggandeng tanganku? Apa karena aku _hero_? Hahaha!" ujar Alfred, membuat Canada _shock_, "Um... _by the way_… Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Canada lalu melepas tangan America dan lari sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. America langsung kaget dan mengejarnya.

"He-Hei! Mattie! Tunggu! Aku hanya bercanda, _okay_? Aku masih ingat kok! HEI, MATT!"

Yang lain hanya ber-_sweatdropped _ria melihat aksi mereka.

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fufufu~ Happy birthday you two! X3


End file.
